The Adventures of Bran
by High-Elf-Swordsman
Summary: The tales of the Dwarf explorer Bran Bronzebeard and his companions across the vast world. Rated for violence, some use of narcotics and alcohol and a slight degree of sensuality. Please R and R. Ch.8 up!
1. Leaving Home

The Adventures of Bran 

Prologue: Leaving Home

High-Elf-Swordsman (HES): Well here goes, my first warcraft fic, hope you all enjoy. By the way, this story takes place around 4 or 5 years before Reign of Chaos therefore the Undead Scourge isn't known about, Quel'Thalas and Lordareon are still intact. This also means most orcs are still in Internment camps and the New Horde doesn't exist yet. Well enough background…

Disclaimer: I know I don't usually do these, but I don't own Warcraft; if I did I'd be rich and not be a simple high school student. However, all the original characters are mine (ie: Rey but he's not the only one).

Bran looked out across the vast snowy plains of his homeland Khaz Modan one last time before heading across the mountain. He had lived there for sixty-one years of his life and now it seemed time to become something great. His older brothers, Magni and Muradin, had already achieved greatness in several fields. Bran decided to follow his own dream and become an explorer. A great feast the night before had seen him off and all the great dwarves of his homeland had given him gifts to take along on his journey: a fine mithril axe, a blunderbuss and ammunition, strong armor, ropes, a pickaxe, hammer, food and water and even a little bit of ale. Bran was pleased with these gifts but most of all appreciated a fine journal and quill pen so as to record his adventures.

Taking out his rope and pickaxe, he tied the two together and hefted it high onto a crag. Tugging the rope several times to ensure it was well supported, Bran began to ascend the rope. Small chunks of ice fell onto his face and beard as he climbed but he did not shudder or slow down. This would only be a small hardship compared to the others he would inevitably face. He then reached the flat crag and lifted his body onto it. He pulled the pick out of the thick ice and returned it to his knapsack. The rest of the trek across this peak would be far easier for now there was a path. Taking a piece of mutton from his pack, Bran began to chew on it and continued to munch on it as he walked along the path.

After four hours, Bran finally reached the foot of the mountain. Now he looked ahead across the vast plains of Azeroth to the land of Quel'thalas, home of the High Elves. It was here that was his first stop. Before entering the vast and lush woodlands, Bran sat down to record his uneventful journey of the mountain. Upon completion, he rose and turned his sights to the elves' land.

Several weeks later…

Marching forward into the woods, an arrow whizzed by and cut off several hairs from his beard.

"Had I wanted to kill you I would not have missed," came a cool and collected voice. "What is your business in these woods?" Emerging from behind a tree, a tall elf with long blonde hair and flaming red eyes stood. He wore a simple green cloak and brown tunic beneath. His boots were also simple yet one part of his clothing stood out, his belt. It had a fine silver buckle crafted in the shape of a dragon. Thrust into the belt was a sheath containing a fine elven blade beside a small unsheathed dagger. A quiver of arrows rested on a strap across his back. "Can you not speak dwarf?"

Bran drew his axe from his own belt and stared at the elf. "Don't take me lightly ya fool. Ah may be short, but I can still hew your limbs off if ah feel like eet!" (A/N: I am trying to emulate the dwarfen accent thus Bran speaks oddly). Bran stood firmly as he and the elf gazed dark eyed at one another.

"What is your business? I ask again!" The elf demanded.

"I'm an explorer," Bran retorted. "Thus I wish t' explore Quel'thalas and record my adventures so my people can have knowledge of the world outside of Khaz Modan. Perhaps one day I'll publish a book that will be read in colleges throughout Lorderon."

"I'm not fully sure you can be trusted," The elf responded. "Come with me, Sylvanas will see if we can trust you." The two walked onward through the dense forests of the land and the trees seemed like a maze to Bran but the elf seemed to know his way. After several hours of walking, the elf stopped and made a low whistle. The leaves nearby rustled a woman dressed similarly to the elf emerged from the branch of a tree. She was fair, and carried a long bow that appeared better made than the one Bran's "guide" carried. She said something in the elf tongue to the warrior and he responded. Bran stood puzzled as they made motions to him.

"State your name," the female elf commanded.

"I am Bran Bronzebeard of Khaz Modan. My brother Magni is King of the Dwarves." Bran stated. "Pretty amazin' huh?"

"Fascinating," the male elf replied sarcastically. "I am Rey Maplefire."

"And I am Sylvanas, the general of Quel'thalas's guard," the female said. "You seem trustworthy enough. However, you will need to pass a little test, for few non-elves have ever entered our fair city." She nodded to Rey and he drew his bow.

"What am I to do?" Bran asked, nervous in his mind though he would not show it.

"Kill a Gnoll," Rey replied.

"A Gnoll?" Bran chuckled. "From what I hear they are one of the weakest beasts ever!"

"A Gnoll overseer, the gigantic type." Rey answered. "They are huge and nearly invincible."

"No worthless Gnoll can hold a candle t' a hardened dwarf like me," Bran answered. "Bring me to the bastard." Sylvanas motioned for him to follow and Bran drew out his musket and proceeded to load it. After several minutes of marching through the woodland, they reached a small clearing. Bran noticed a score or so gnolls doing various things, arguing, fighting, making primitive maces and eating the corpse of a deer. In the center, a gigantic gnoll stood clutching a shining mace. He stood at least twice the height of the others and had bulging muscles. Bran realized he must be the overseer.

"We will distract the others," Rey whispered as he and Sylvanas drew their bows. "Go after the overseer." With that, the two elves disappeared as Bran took aim. He had said he wasn't afraid, yet he noticed his left hand shaking as he steadied the gun and gripped the trigger, and waited.

A hail of arrows flew from the cover of the trees. The gnolls began to squeak and run about wildly as arrows cut them down. The overseer roared something and a few gnolls struggled up and grabbed crossbows and fired wildly into the trees. However, within minutes, all but the overseer lay dead. It was Bran's time to strike. Aiming for the creature's head, he pulled the trigger and a bullet through forth. However, the great creature at that moment was itself running for the trees and thus the bullet buried itself in his right shoulder instead. The creature let out a cry and turned to where it had heard the gun shot and rushed for Bran. The dwarf realized he did not have time to load another shot and thus thrust his firearm to the ground and instead drew out his axe. Bran let loose a dwarf war cry and jumped at the charging beast. He swung his axe, the jump giving him momentum, and cleaved off the monster's right hand. However, the mighty beast still gripped the electrified mace in his left hand. With a mighty swing, the creature struck Bran and the force pushed him into a tree.

"Damn it!" Bran roared half from pain, half from rage as he rose from the ground beneath the tree. Rising again, he dodged a strike from the creature. Gripping his axe ever tighter, Bran ran between the overseer's legs and buried his axe in its back. He quickly pulled it out and proceeded to hammer as the creature cried out in fits of pain. After only a few strokes, the beast fell to the ground, flat on its face. Bran panted from the exertion of fighting such a beast.

Several high elves holding bows and dressed in green cloaks appeared from the fold of trees, Sylvanas at their head. "Fine work, dwarf. You are worthy of entering our city of Silvermoon. You are now free to come and go in Quel'Thalas." Bran followed Sylvanas and the contingent of elves. Rey was beside him, and Bran cracked a small smile to elf who did not respond. What lay before him was a magnificent city, Silvermoon.

The buildings were more amazing than anything Bran had seen. The buildings themselves intertwined in symbiosis with the trees. Even the homes of mere peasants were made of strong, beautiful wood with inlaid designs in silver and gold. Bran stood in awe as he watched elves going about their daily lives: farming, carrying wood to shops, carving bows, smithing armor and swords, weaving cloth for tunics and capes and more. One sight that astounded Bran were the priests he saw casting golden balls from their hands to heal those that were wounded. One even approached Bran and began to cast a spell to heal the wound the gnoll overseer had inflicted upon him. He graciously thanked the elf. The highborne bowed and disappeared along with the other clerics into a nearby building.

Several minutes after the healing, Sylvanas pointed Bran to a small cottage. "These will be your quarters for however long you choose to stay and whenever you stay next here. Rey will be your guide to the city, if you need him, use this." She handed Bran a small blue gem. "Merely stroke it and the one that Rey has will light up. If he needs you, he may do the same."

"Like I'd need aid for a dwarf," Rey snorted as Bran placed the gem into his backpack.

"Thank ye kindly," Bran said and entered the cottage as his elf allies departed. He shut the oaken door behind him and looked around his housing. It was small, but cozy. It was a single room with a table and chair in the center. Against the north wall there was a bed with a small pillow and a blanket that looked like it was woven from leaves. There were windows beside the door and one at the back of the building affording Bran a view of the woodland. There was a wash basin near the east wall with a flat piece of silver that had been polished so one's reflection could be seen in it. A chamber pot made of dull copper was in the western corner of the building and Bran thanked his ancestors the elves had thought of everything.

Bran took a seat at the table and laid his knapsack next to it. He removed the journal and quill and began to recount his journey through the woods and his battle with the gnoll. He finished by giving a detailed description of the people and their city. After he had completed his journaling, he returned the objects to his sack and saw that night had fallen. Donning a night robe, Bran retired to his bed.

HES: Well, how did you guys like it? This is my first Warcraft fic and is completely original. I remember Muradin saying in Warcraft 3 "My younger brother Bran is a renowned explorer." Thinking of this, I decided "Hey, Bran deserves his own story." So I decided to write it. I hope you like it, remember to review!

Bonus Profile: The High Elves and Quel'Thalas

The High Elves, also called Highborne, are a race of elves that inhabit a land to the north of Lordareon called Quel'Thalas. Long ago, they were of another race, the Night Elves. However, the Highborne were chosen by Queen Azshara to be allowed to delve into the powers of magic. The other Night Elves disliked this and a wild battle was fought destroying the mystical Well of Eternity. After being away from their power source, the Highborne realized they had evolved and were now different than their moon worshipping cousins. They had gotten shorter and their skin now resembled that of humans rather than having the purple coloration it once held. They decided to worship the sun to scorn their cousins and created the Sun Well to draw magic from. Without an energy source like this, the High Elves suffer pain as they are a magic reliant (often called addicted) people. The High Elves settled in Quel'Thalas and built the mighty city of Silvermoon. They have skills in magic which they taught to humans and also harbor fine archers and swordsmen.


	2. Rey's Story

Chapter 2: Rey's Story

Bran awoke to the song of birds from the trees in the woods of Quel'Thalas. He quickly dressed and washed his face with the basin provided by his elf hosts. His stomach began to churn and he realized there was no food to be had. His knapsack had vittles, but Bran wished to save these for an emergency when food was unavailable. In response, he left the small cottage and entered the town.

Thinking quickly, Bran picked up the gem Sylvanas had given him and began to stroke it. Within several seconds, Rey appeared at the doorway of the cottage.

"What aid do you require, dwarf?" Rey asked with a hint of resent in his voice.

"First off call me Bran," the explorer snorted. "I need some food, could ye please bring me t' some?"

"Follow me," Rey said motioning with his right hand down the streets of Silvermoon.

Bran and Rey reached the town center where they saw elven merchants displaying their wares from fine elven bows to pottery. Bran then saw what he was searching for, a stall selling different kinds of food.

"Greetings traveler and lord," the merchant replied, a short elf male with long golden hair like that of the majority of his race. "What can I interest you in?"

Rey began speaking rapidly in the Elven tongue and placed two silver disks on counter of the stall. The merchant nodded and replied, placing two exotic fruits into Rey's hands. Rey said another Elven phrase and the merchant nodded.

"Thanks," Bran said to the merchant as he and Rey headed off. The elf placed one of the fruits in Bran's hands and the two began to eat as they walked. "This is delicious," Bran commented licking his lips. "What do ye call this?"

"An apple," Rey laughed. "You surely know little of the world."

Bran himself laughed. "That's why I am explorin' the world, so mah people can learn about lands and cultures outside of our own."

"You seem like good hearted individual," Rey smiled. "I am sorry for my rudeness earlier. I offer my sincerest apologies."

"It's fine," Bran replied.

"No, I must apologize," Rey responded. "I hated you because of your people. You see, not even ten years ago the Second War raged across the world."

"Yes, I know of it," Bran answered. "My brother was part of the Alliance and sent some of his best demolition teams and gryphon riders to aid the humans. Khaz Modan even was home to several battles, a few of which I fought in."

"My brethren fought also," Rey said solemnly. "Many were slain by the foul orcs and their troll and ogre allies. I was too young to be allowed to fight at the time, but my father was sent south….to Khaz Modan. He was in a great battle…I don't know the exact details except one fact, he was killed in an explosion caused by a dwarfish demolition team."

"Yes, not all of our engineers are geniuses," Bran said. "I apologize for your poor father."

"No, you need not apologize to me; I was blinded by hatred for the race that killed my father when it was merely some fools. For the past few years I taught myself, as some of the more proud members of the Highborne, that we are the only race worth trusting." Rey finished. "However, now I realize the truth, and I have a small request."

"What's that?" Bran asked.

"I wish to join you on your exploration." Rey answered. "I am a Jack-of-All-Trades, so to say. My father was a cleric and my mother a sorceress so I am versed in many forms of magic. My mother left for Dalaran during the Second War, though she still lives and visits me occasionally. During this time, Sylvanas took care of me and I learned skills with the bow and sword."

Bran scratched his long beard and then opened his mouth to speak. "Of course ye may join me, Rey Maplefire." The two shook hands and smiled. The two then took a walk around Quel'Thalas with Rey pointing out various sights of interest. Finally, night fell and the two returned to their respective cottages for rest. "Get some sleep," Bran told him, "because t'morrow we ship out for Lordaeron."

Rey smiled "I'll be ready; I'll even pack up my gear tonight and get some food for us as well." Bran nodded and each bid the other good night.

The next morning the two met near the outskirts of Silvermoon by using their gems to signal the other. It was early, so few elves were awake the two looked at the city knowing they may not see it again for years. The two then set off but not before a voice broke the silence.

"So young Rey you have chosen to join Bran," the familiar voice of Sylvanas echoed from the woods before them. "I wish you both luck." She revealed herself and nodded to the two.

Bran nodded back. "Thanks m'am." The two then headed deeper into the forest heading toward the capitol of Lordaeron to record more information.

Several days passed peacefully as the travelers left the forest realm and now traveled on a road to the capitol. They visited several small towns and Bran recorded information of their locations and even began to draw a crude map he said he would perfect later. After around a month, the two reached Lordaeron's capitol city. The tall alabaster parapets making the mighty city seem exceedingly imposing. Even after living in the mighty Quel'Thalas, Rey gasped in awe. As they neared one of the many gates, a footman wearing steel armor with a shield holding the lion emblem of Lordaeron stopped them.

"Hello fellows, what is your business here in Lordaeron?" He asked.

"We're explorers," Bran answered. "I am Bran Bronzebeard and this is my partner Rey Maplefire." The footman nodded.

"You may proceed into the city, you look trustworthy enough. I must request though that you check your weapons at the guardhouse."

"Of course," Rey answered and they walked to the small granite building. Inside, two other footmen sat, one sharpening a sword the other reading a book. It was a small building, with nothing very notable except a pine table, a bench on which the men sat and a bookshelf.

"Place them on the table," The footman who had brought them there said. The two adventurers did so and the footman placed them into a chest and locked it. He then handed them the key. "This key entitles you to your weapons. Do not lose it or you will not be able to get them back." Bran nodded and placed the key into his trouser pocket.

The two explorers laughed and Rey whispered "At least there wasn't a tax," causing Bran to laugh. "Now we need to find some lodging."

"How convenient," Bran said pointing to a building with a swinging sign in the shape of a beer glass which said 'Jorgen's Tavern and Inn'. Bran slowly opened the door and he and Rey proceeded. Looking around the dimly lit area Bran could see many tables and chairs. Behind the bar stood a fat man, cleaning a glass.

"Need a drink? A bed?" The man asked.

"We require lodging for one week," Rey answered.

"Feasible," the man said. "It'll cost you fourteen coins." Bran searched his pockets until he pulled out a large lump of gold.

"Is this sufficient?" Bran asked knowing only a fool would refuse fine dwarf gold.

The man's eyes lit up. "Of course milord." He picked up the gold and swiftly thrust it into a strongbox behind the counter. "Included in the room fee is 3 meals a day, served at 8, 12 and 7 respectively, if you miss them, you don't get any refunds. Understand?"

"Yes," Bran and Rey answered in unison.

"Your room is upstairs, number 4," the man said tossing Bran a key he deftly caught.

"Now I gotta look after two keys," Bran muttered. "Come Rey." The two began to ascend the stairway and walked down a musty hallway and watched a rat scurry into a hole in the wall. "Pleasant."

Rey pointed to a door with the number four emblazoned on it. Bran inserted the key into the lock and they entered the room. It was larger than they had expected with two fine beds against the wall opposite them. There was a pitcher and basin which they assumed was used for hygiene purposes and of course a chamber pot under each bed.

"Not bad," Bran said. "Well, it's a few hours before dinner, let's explore the city."

"Alright," Rey agreed and they left the inn and took to the streets.

The city was vast with many places to visit. Various guilds with their own shops lined the street along with the homes of residents. Children played in the street while footmen patrolled looking for any who might infringe on the law. Of course there were other inns to provide sustenance for citizens and travelers alike. A castle rose up in the center of town, surrounded by mounted knights. The two guessed this was where King Terenas lived. Suddenly, an alarm bell sounded and footmen drew out their swords and rushed towards the source.

Bran and Rey saw several bandits armed with axes hacking at the warriors. The bandits wore crude leather armor and carried primitive wooden shields but their muscles bulged beneath. The footmen were better trained, but the bandits, having been hardened from outlaw life were far stronger. Swords flashed and slew bandits, as axes cleaved the limbs from an unlucky footman.

"We must help them!" Rey said, and reached across his back. "Damn it! Our weapons are still with that guard."

"Then use your bare fists!" Bran laughed and began to crack the heads of two bandits together. Rey followed suit and delivered a swift kick fracturing a bandit's collar bone. The bearded man cried out and dropped his axe which Bran picked up and hurled at another bandit. Like a hawk at a rodent, the axe cleaved off the vile man's head causing a jet of blood the coat the cobbled streets. Another bandit, this one with javelins, tossed one through the heart of a footman who screamed as his life ended. Rey began to chant a spell and suddenly the bandits began to slow down their speed. The footmen took advantage of this to dodge deftly and slay some of the vile brigands. Now there were only a few left. Rey started another spell and one of the men turned into a sheep which a nearby butcher grabbed and cut up, free meat was always better. Bran continued his attacks and jumped onto the back of the final bandit. He twisted the man's neck, cracking it and ending his life.

"Thanks for the assistance," a captain said. "Those bandits have been harassing our city for years and I think we have finally defeated them. Here take this," he handed Bran and Rey finely crafted daggers. "Usually civilians are not allowed to carry weaponry in our city but these are signs of skill. Carry them with pride."

"Thank ye," Bran said as he clipped the weapon onto his belt. Rey grabbed his own dagger and thrust it into his belt and began to chant and wave his hands over one of the fallen footmen. Instantly, the man rose up, his cuts and scars fully healed.

"Ah, a cleric," the footman said. "You elves are truly skilled creatures. I am in your debt."

"Just doing what I feel is right," Rey answered.

"We'd better return," Bran said eyeing a nearby clock on the steeple of a church. "Dinner." The elf and dwarf ran back to the inn, set about eating their food and then retired to their room where Bran recorded the day's adventures and information on Lordaeron. The two then went to bed, for he next day they decided to set their sights south…to Azeroth.

Bonus Profile: Lordaeron

On the North of the continent of Azeroth lies the land of Lordaeron, greatest of the human nations. During the Second War, they aided Azeroth in driving back the orcs. They then set up internment camps to hold the orcs that are set up all throughout both Lordaeron and the nation of Azeroth. Their leader is King Terenas, and his son is Prince Arthas. They house the Silver Hand, the group of Paladins that defend the realms of men. Most knights also come from Lordaeron. Dalaran, the cit state of wizards, also is in this realm (more on it in a future chapter).


	3. Magic and Hardships

Chapter 3: Magic and Hardships

The road to Dalaran was long and in poor shape. During the recent Second War, countless troops marched along these roads. They were worn and there was not much to see, merely a few scatted trees here and there and several mountains in the distance. Rey had suggested the two visit Dalaran before embarking southward towards Azeroth. They had been on the road for nearly two weeks but they could see the Violet Citadel before them. They were shocked to see no guards patrolling the perimeter as they neared the mighty city-state. They approached the mighty mauve gates and a booming voice echoed out to them.

"Greetings travelers and welcome to Dalaran, home of the wizards of the human nations. My name is Antonidus and I am the head of the Violet Council. I need not know your business as my power is great enough to delve within your minds and I deem your cause of exploring and convening with a loved one worthy. You may enter." The voice of the ancient wizard finished as the gates swung wide and the two explorers entered the city. There were many large spires adorned with gems and floating mechanisms the likes of which the two had never seen. Wizards carrying staffs on either foot or horseback moved quickly through the streets to various archives and libraries. Meanwhile, other sorcerers did battle with magic to test their skills and Bran took out his journal and began writing and sketching the area. Suddenly, a high elf sorceress with light brown hair wearing a purple dress floated over to Rey.

"Ishnu Dao-dando Rey (Greetings Rey)," she said.

"Ishnu Dao-dando madre (Greetings mother)," he answered, tears in his eyes. "It has been far too long since I have seen your face." The two embraced and Bran walked up.

"Salutations lady," Bran said as he kneeled before her. "Yer son is a great lad. He has decided to travel with me. My name is Bran Bronzebeard, I am an explorer and I wish to record a book for mah people so they ken know about the world beyond Khaz Modan."

"A worthy cause," she answered. "I am proud of my son. He needs something of this caliber to test his merit. But you must be tired and hungry, come I shall bring you to our finest inn." Rey looked intensely pleased as they followed his mother. Bran continued to sketch and write when they reached a slightly shorter tower and entered inside. Within, several wizards, priests and sorceresses sat at tables eating and discussing magic while a lone wizard with a long red beard stood waving his hands and staff as food floated to tables and knives cut vegetables and fruit.

Rey's mother walked up to the wizard and began to speak. "My son and his friend need food and lodging. Provide them with provisions and lodging for the day before the move on." The wizard nodded and pointed them to a table where they sat. "I must leave, I have a class of young mages to teach," she said as she left with the two shouting goodbyes to her.

"Yer mother seems nice," Bran chuckled.

"Yes…but she is always busy…this is the first time I have seen her in years and yet she has said very little to me." Rey sighed. "Perhaps I should focus on things other than my parents."

"Well, I promise, you will see her again." Bran smiled. "Now let's eat." Suddenly bread, cheese, two flagons of mead and several carrots floated onto plates layed upon the tables. Bran and Rey immediately began to set up the food like vultures on the carcass of a dead animal. This was the best meal they had eaten in weeks and did not leave a single crumb of bread untouched. After they had finished their meal, Bran suggested they take a walk through the city. Rey agreed and soon they were on their way.

The city was interesting, but the two were barred from most institutions because they were not citizens of the city. This angered them but they continued their stroll and stopped to watch a magical duel between a priest and wizard. Rey cheered as he watched his brethren fire a blast of magic that knocked the wizard off his feet winning the battle. They continued to watch the battles and Bran wrote down the various spells and attacks used by the various spell casters.

After awhile, the hoof beats of a horse against the cobbled streets filled the air and an old wizard with a grey beard and piercing eyes rode up beside Bran and Rey. "Interested I see," the wizard said and they nodded. "We spoke earlier; I am Antonidus, head of the Council. I am sorry you were not permitted to enter most of our buildings but we have secrets there outsiders should never see."

Bran nodded. "I understand. There are many things that are best left to the imagination. If we knew everything then life would be pointless. The best part of life is learning, that is why I explore, to spread and gain knowledge."

"A wise sentiment," Antonidus replied. "You would make a fine scholar."

"Nah that's not for me," Bran answered. "I'd rather be out adventurin'."

The old wizard laughed. "Well, then I won't stop you. Before you leave I think it would be good if I cast enchantments upon your weapons."

"No thanks," Bran said suddenly clutching his axe close to his chest. "We dwarves aren't much for magic and my friend Rey already probably has them upon his."

"That I do," Rey nodded. "They have been in my family a long time." He looked over his bow and sword. "Except this," He looked at the dagger that he had gained while in Lordaeron. "But I doubt I will ever use it in combat."

Antonidus merely smiled "Never doubt any aid of any kind, even the smallest insect can clog the throat of the mightiest warrior." Bran smiled and laughed at the wit of the mighty man.

"You are very wise," Bran said to the wizard. "One could probably learn much from ye."

"My thanks," Antonidus said. "You seem quite brave to adventure into lands you know nearly nothing of to record your exploration. We need more brave people like you. Young people today are such cowards, running from a Murloc, in my generation we'd fight Rock Golems for pleasure…" The old wizard began to trail off.

Rey looked at him oddly. "Well, if you say so. It's getting late and we must start off early for Azeroth tomorrow."

"That's true," Bran agreed. "Let's head back to the inn. Nice t' meet ye Antonidus."

"And you all also, Bran and Rey." He nodded as they ran off toward the inn.

When they arrived, the wizard, who had been cooking when they first arrived, showed them into the back where there was a room filled with beds. They thanked him and went to sleep.

The next morning, after bidding adieu to Rey's mother and Antonidus, they left the mighty city of magic and headed southward to Azeroth. The road stretched out for countless miles. The roads had recently been repaved, in some places, after the war. Sign posts had also been erected to show travelers where their destination was. Eventually, they came to a crossroads.

South: Azeroth

Southwest: Kul-Tiras

"Kul-Tiras eh?" Bran pondered.

"Tis a nation of sailors," Rey stated. "There lord is Admiral Proudmoore and their naval might cannot be matched. I suggest we visit the nation, from there we can take a ship to Azeroth. Also, it will give us another place to document."

"A fine idea," Bran said, "let's head to Kul-Tiras!" The set down the southwestern path toward their objective.

"Damn, that's the last of the bread," Rey muttered as he took a loaf out of his sack. "Perhaps we should have stocked up more in Dalaran."

"No worries," Bran said. "We can go hunting. Ye kin use yur bow, but ah need to save mah blunderbuss ammunition. Ye can always make more arra's." (A/N: Sorry if the dwarf speech is difficult to understand. If you want a translation, say so in your review and I'll translate from now on).

"Good point," Rey said. "I will shoot it, you will prepare it we split it fifty-fifty."

"Deal!" Bran said his voice full of happiness for a dwarf's appetite is a great thing. Continuing down the road with weapons at the ready, the two searched for something they could harvest for a meal. After hours of no success, the two tired souls finally reached a spot by the road with a stream and several trees where they decided to stay until the next day when they would once again set out for Kul Tiras.

Bran took out some flint and tinder and started a fire for warmth while Rey pitched two tents they had obtained while in Lordaeron. They were both dying of hunger, but realized there would be food aplenty when they reached Kul Tiras. Bran still had several lumps of gold and Rey had a few silver coins from Quel'Thalas but other than that there was no currency to be had. This meant they would have to be very careful in their spending ventures and only buy what was absolutely necessary. They still had the gems from Sylvanas, but figured it would be wiser to keep them so they may call upon one another. It seemed that food would not be found, so Bran extinguished the fire and both retired to their tents.

The next morning Bran and Rey awoke before dawn, packed up their belongings and headed again down the road. Stomachs growled as the two begged for some form of food. Luck struck them as a berry bush present itself and they picked it clean devouring the juicy red fruit. Fortune smiled upon them yet again as they saw the port nation of Kul Tiras looming before them.

It was not the capitol, as it had been in the other places they had visited, but merely a port city. The nation was completely made up of places like this with shipbuilding, fishing and the casting of cannons to be mounted upon their warships. These cities also often had trading post for merchants that traveled the seas and ships of transportation which could be hired. It was one of these ships the explorers sought.

Heading towards the docks, Bran spotted a tavern. "Hey Rey, have ye ever had ale b'fore?" He asked.

Rey shrugged. "I have never heard of this 'ale.' Is it good?"

"'Is it good?' Of course!" Bran smiled heartily. "Let's go," they entered the small, but finely stocked tavern and heard a low music emanating from within. Several men lay passed out on tables with mugs of ale still clutched in their fists or rolled near their feet. Four bartenders stood pouring drinks and delivering them to other customers. Three musicians sat on low chairs, one playing a flute, one playing a lute and the final beating a drum made from wood and animal hide. A small clay bowl was before them and coins glistened within. Rey dropped in one of his elvish coins and the drummer nodded thanks as the music continued to fill the dark hall.

Bran marched up to the bar and motioned to one of the bartenders. "Have any dwarf ale?" He asked.

"Only the finest from Khaz Modan, good sir. How many pints would you like?" A stocky bartender with dark skin and large muscles answered.

"Three for myself and one for my friend the elf." Bran laughed. "Good hearty ale." He put a large lump of gold on the counter. "This should cover it." The bartended looked over the gold and appeared satisfied as he filled four mugs and placed them on the counter. Bran sat down on a stool and Rey walked over and mimicked the action.

"Here's t' our adventures! May we travel the entire world!" Bran cried out as he raised his mugs and smashed them into Rey's. The elf's grip wasn't very powerful and a little spilled onto his fine clothing. He let out an elvish curse but proceeded to wipe it off, seeing no harm was done. Bran began to gulp and glug from the mugs, one after another and within one minute all his mugs were empty. Rey drank more slowly, and not even finishing half, he began to hiccup and feel dizzy. Other bar patrons entered and left while Bran laughed heartily from the ale he had finished. Now, when a dwarf has had his liquor, he often does things he regrets. Seeing a sailor showing off a shining cutlass to a group of other, Bran guffawed and let out a rowdy comment. "Ah bet ye could nah cut butter with that toothpick!"

Now, it is foolish to give a young dwarf too much ale but it is even more foolish to insult a drunken sailor, even more so when there is a score of them. They growled and drew out cudgels and cutlasses and rushed at Bran. Rey, meanwhile, lay passed out on the bartop. Bran took out his axe and rushed wildly at the sailors and clubbed one with the handle of his axe. Another sailor smacked Bran across the back with a cudgel and reared around to punch the man in his gut. The sailor doubled over and tripped another that was rushing at the insane dwarf. The bartenders ducked down behind the bar then stood up clutching crossbows.

"STOP NOW OR WE WILL FIRE!" The large one yelled. However, drunken blood raging creatures are poor listeners. Bran deftly deflected a slash from a cutlass but took a slash from another on his left arm. He growled and cleaved his axe at a sailor, but missed and only managed to graze the man's right leg. The bartenders began to shudder with fear for bar fights usually ended after they drew their crossbows. However, it appeared some extra muscle was needed so while three of them joined the fray, the remaining bar man began to pull on a rope that rang a bell on the wall.

Like lightning, twelve Kul Tiras marines rushed in with swords and blunderbusses in hand. They were instructed not to kill, merely to subdue these men and possibly take them to confinement. They began to club the men with the butts of their blunderbusses and the flats of the sword blades. The bartenders dropped their crossbows and merely fought bare fisted. Rey still slept peacefully despite the wild melee that was going on all around him. The musicians and other patrons began to flee from the bar's back entrance not wanting to be injured mistakenly. The fight continued even more wildly, though now most of the sailors were knocked out on the floor or had been cuffed by the marines. Bran was the major problem as the bartenders tried to wrest the axe from his hands they instead suffered brutal slashes. Eventually, however, the smacks took their toll and Bran was subdued. His hands were bound in irons and the marines escorted to a prison while Rey, still drunk, slumped and fell onto the barroom floor, jolting him from his slumber.

"What are you doing with my friend?" Rey asked seeing Bran being escorted to custody along with a multitude of sailors by the marines.

"They started a fight," one of the bartenders said. "It's bad for business…and law as well." He added quickly.

"Please let him go free!" Rey called following the marines.

"He's a dangerous criminal, we must lock him up at least until he's sober," one replied as they headed to a large stone building with metal bars on the windows and sentries everywhere.

"I can pay you!" Rey cried out holding in his palm a few coins. "Please."

One of the guards looked around quickly. "Throw in that dagger you're wearing and it's a deal."

"Take it," Rey said, considering he disliked the weapon himself. He placed the weapon and money into the marine's hands and Bran's bonds were taken off. The dwarf collapsed towards the ground and Rey caught him. The marine handed back Bran's axe which had been apprehended from him.

"Now don't cause anymore trouble ok?" The guard said.

"Yes, we will not be here much longer anyway," Rey informed him. He hefted Bran, who was exceedingly heavy, and as a high Elf, he was no the most muscular creature. Eventually, he made it to the docks and Bran awakened.

"Oy…my 'ead is killin' me," Bran muttered groggily. "Damn…sorry about the fight Rey."

"It's fine," Rey said. "But please stay away from alcohol in the future."

"Well, I'll try," Bran smiled. "Now to find a ship that will give us passage to Azeroth."

The docks were crowded with sailors loading and unloading cargo from ships that were anchored on the wharf. Captains called out orders to their crew and sails were raised and lowered as ropes were tied and untied with furiously quick motions. Sea gulls squawked overhead and occasionally dove at the water in an attempt to gain a meal. The docks smelled of salt water and wood, and Rey held his nose though Bran did not seem to mind. He approached one of the captains, a tall, thin man with a patch over his right eye made of brown leather. He wore a shirt with short sleeves and trousers that stopped just short of the knee. His clothes were all white, save for a navy blue jacket which was, at the moment, being held under his left arm as the hot sun beat down upon him.

"'Ello good sir," Bran began. "Might ye have a ship that can give us passage to Azeroth? Of course we shall pay ye."

"No," the man uttered. "My ship is for cargo only, no passengers." His voice was gruff and he turned away from the dwarf.

"I can offer ye quite a sum," Bran rummaged through his pockets for gold then came to a startling conclusion. "THAT BASTARD OF A GUARD! HE ROBBED ME!"

"Calm down Bran," Rey chimed in, his voice sounding odd since his nose was clutched. "He returned your gold to me, no need to overreact."

"Sorry, ya just can't trust people no more," Bran muttered. Rey handed him the gold and Bran placed some back into his pockets then held an amount into the man's view. "This for passage. Well?"

"No ship will take yew two," the captain spat back. "Trust me on that."

"Did I hear mention of gold?" A strange voice emanated from behind them. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." They turned and saw a man wearing a green suit with large, ornate boots made of white leather. "I am commodore Jeksen. My ship will sail you to Azeroth, for our next cargo is headed to Hillsbrad. We can drop you off there."

"Perfect," Rey said as Bran handed the lump of gold to the odd man.

"So…what were ye saying about us not gettin' a ride?" Bran turned to the surly captain who merely snorted and stomped off. The commodore showed them to his ship, a fairly sized merchant vessel with two masts. Crates were already on deck and barrels were being rolled below by the crew.

"Raise anchor men! We are off to Hillsbrad!" The commodore called. Bran and Rey cast each other a hopeful glance and headed below decks where Bran continued to record their activities as the ship moved ever closer to their destination…

Bonus Profile: Dalaran and Kul Tiras

South of Lordaeron lies the Violet Citadel of Dalaran, the center of magic on the western continent. Here, mages learn their craft and continue to perfect their skills. During the First and Second wars, many brave human mages left Dalaran to aid in the fight against the orc menace. Many died, but many more became heroes such as Khadgar. More southward still is the naval nation of Kul Tiras. Their lord is Admiral Proudmoore and their ships were vital in many human sea victories during the course of the Second war. His daughter, Jaina, went to Dalaran to learn magic from one of the high wizards Antonidus. She later fell in love with Arthas, Prince of Lordaeron. If not for these two nations, the human Alliance would have never been able to drive back the orc threat during the Second war.


	4. A Race Without Glory

Chapter 4: A Race without Glory

The voyage was fairly uneventful, both Bran and Rey suffered seasickness but Rey's healing magic was able to clear it up rather quickly. Bran threw up several times despite the healing and he touched little of the poor food that was provided on the voyage. Rey on the other hand felt no side effects and loved to commune and speak with the sailors. They showed him how to tie certain knots and taught him the basic skills of sailing. Meanwhile Bran lay in his bed, attempting to write down this section of their travels. After several days, the ship anchored in the port of Hillsbrad.

Bran and Rey stepped off the gang plank and thanked the Commodore for providing them with transportation. The explorers then headed along the road further South and deeper into the land of Azeroth, but not before stocking up on supplies within the town. After not an hour of traversing the roadway, the sounds of crashing iron filled their ears and they saw a large wall made of logs surrounded by human footmen. Upon approach, one of the guards greeted them.

"Hail good sirs!" The footman said cheerfully, raising his visor so they could see his smiling face. "Welcome to the Hillsbrad Internment Camp. Our next gladiatorial match begins in two minutes. Would you like to watch? It is free. You may also bet on who you think will win."

"Why not, we've got time," Bran said as they entered the encampment. As they entered, another guard showed them to a wooden bench where they took a seat as they looked to the center ring. It was surrounded by walls, with raised benches, such as the one they were on, behind them. The ring had a sand floor with various terrain scattered around from rocks to trees and a small pond. Bran also noted a pile of explosive barrels.

"Bets? Anyone have bets?" A guard asked.

Bran opened his mouth but Rey stopped him. "No, thanks, maybe the next round." The guard shrugged and continued on. They then turned their attention to the center ring as a gate opened at one end and a score of orcish warriors marched out. They were extremely muscular, but looked tired and depressed. An array of weapons they held, and wore little more than boots and a loincloth. One Orc stood out above the rest, his frame was larger and he stood at least a head taller than the rest. Unlike many of his kind, he allowed his horns to grow and they jutted out high from his head.

Suddenly, the Orcs began to stomp their feet and bang their weaponry on the ground. "We salute the might of Azeroth! We fight! We die!" They then took respective places on the battlefield and another gate opened from which dozens of monsters exited: gnolls, giant spiders, scorpions and other horrid creatures poured onto the warriors. They bellowed might battle cries and surged forward to meet the threat. The Orcs slashed apart many of the creatures, but they kept coming. Several Orcs were brought down and consumed but the large one that had caught Bran's eye earlier fought on, his sword cleaving many in half. After fifteen minutes, human knights were dispatched to drive the creatures back. A lone paladin appeared and raised the hand of the Orc they had found most interesting.

"Appears whoever kills the most wins," Bran muttered. "But it looks like they can't leave…" As he said this the living Orcs were put in irons by the soldiers and escorted back into the gate. "Maybe we should take a look."

"I agree, something is wrong here," Rey answered. They ran off and jumped down into the pit and entered the gate, against the wishes of many guards who yelled that they were breaking the law. The adventurers ignored them as they saw a horrid sight behind the gate.

The room was dimly lit, with only a few torches. Screams were heard as the travelers noticed a footman whipping one of the Orcs.

"How dare you lose! I spent a month's pay on your victory!" The Orc cried out in pain but could not retaliate as he was chained to the wall along with the other Orcs. "Let this be a lesson to you, lose and pain is your reward!" Blood soaked the walls and floors as it flew in massive arcs from the beaten Orcs.

"That's enough!" The Orc that won and they had admired spoke up. "You miserable bastard, someday when I escape I swear I'll make your death slow and painful."

Several other guards in the room laughed and the one with a whip spoke up. "Banok, you fool, you'll die. I'd kill you if I could, but you bring in too much money. Once you become weak and your usefulness ends, the gallows will be your new home."

"Kill me now then you miserable human bastard!" Banok yelled back. "If you think you can!" He struggled against the irons and his right arm broke free. He grabbed the footman and smashed him against the wall.

The other soldiers rushed over and began to club Banok with their swords and eventually subdued him enough to lash his arm back to the wall and recover their injured friend. They then left the room and Bran and Rey saw their chance.

"That guard is a bastard, you're right," Bran said as they came out of hiding. "Want me to free you?"

Banok looked back. "I will do anything you wish if you free my people. My name is Banok, and I was…no I am the Warchief of the Iron Arm Clan. My people and I were captured and rounded up by the bastard humans after the Second War. We were brought here and since we have been reduced to half our original number. But I swear when I escape our clan shall grow strong and we shall purge this land of humans for what they did to my people."

"My name is Bran Bronzebeard and this is my friend Rey Maplefire. We are explorers. Perhaps you will join us if we free you?" Bran asked.

"Sure," Banok replied. "Adventuring will strengthen my body, mind and spirit and then I can kill those damned humans."

Rey cast a spell on the chains and they broke. The Orcs all smiled and said their thanks. Rushing to the side of the room, they hefted weapons off a rack. Banok grabbed the sword he had been wielding earlier in his right hand and chose a double headed axe for his left.

"With two weapons, I'm unstoppable," Banok growled. "Now, warriors of the Iron Arm! Let us seek revenge!" Bran and Rey stood back, not wanting to become criminals.

"We'll meet you outside when you finish," Rey said as he raced off. Bran, however, stayed behind, deciding to document the battle to learn about Orcish fighting techniques. From out of the gate the Orcs raced and howled mighty battle cries. Human footmen and knights rushed in to aid them, but they were all cut down by the raging warriors. Banok raced at the footman who had been beating him and forced him against the ground.

"I'll enjoy this," He laughed evilly as he began to hack off the man's limbs and finally crack his skull with the flat of the axe head. Rising, he rushed to aid some of his brethren in defeating a human paladin who seemed to be invincible as a golden halo surrounded his head. Blows struck him again and again but they merely bounced off the halo as he repelled the brutish greenskins. Eventually, the shield disappeared and the Orcs saw their chance and liberally attacked the man. He was left little more than a pile of blood, organs and skin. The battle was a massacre, with only three Orcs dead and four wounded while two score human footmen and ten knights along with a paladin lay baking in the afternoon sun. Banok's warriors cleaned their blades on pieces of clothing from the slain men and then Banok rose to give a speech.

"My warriors! I know you all swear loyalty to me!" Banok began. This was greeted by cries hailing him as an invincible Warchief. "But now I leave you for a quest! I shall grow far stronger and when I return, we shall slay the humans in a righteous blood bath to avenge our slaughtered brothers!" Cheers erupted as Banok commenced walking off with Bran and Rey. The warriors looked around and several began to hack at nearby trees and erect a settlement…

A few days on the road showed Banok becoming closer to the other two. They joked, and told stories, and even found that Banok was fairly good at making a meal out of almost anything. "My people are survivors," he told them. "There is no one that can stop the Orcs." They heard tales of the Second War when Banok's clan, though not well known, was successful in delaying an entire army in the razing of a city so that other Orcs could escape to freedom. He was a noble Orc, and considered a great hero among his people. He knew little of magic, and possessed no skill at all in it. However, he was an amazing warrior and had never been defeated in single combat and rarely in multiple combat. Bran wrote down Banok's stories and found them fascinating. He also made sure to include everything he possibly could about the Orcish Horde and their history that he could gather. Rey seemed a little suspicious of Banok at first, but then grew to treat him like an older brother.

They were now heading even further south and heard rumors of a land to the west called Kalimdor or something along those lines. Bran said that he planned to buy and ship and sail there in the near future. Rey had learned a bit of sailing on their voyage down to Azeroth and agreed to captain the vessel when they had ample funds for it. The problem was that there were few port cities in Azeroth and even those mostly did not have ships for sale. Occasionally they would find one, but the money was never enough to buy it. Soon the trio realized they would need to earn some cash.

In a small city they reached known as Clerport, the three explorers stumbled upon a fine ship at an affordable price. They could not find jobs, however, but Bran made a bold suggestion. "Gambling."

The room was dark and around ten or so men sat around the center of a table where bets were placed. Dice made of bone were rolled and every man would bet on evens or odds. Bran was unlucky and lost nearly all of their money which Rey, swearing he was not enchanting the dice, won back more than enough to secure the ship. It was purchased shortly thereafter and the adventurers set off on the sea!

Bonus Profile: Orcs

A green-skinned warrior race, the Orcs are powerful and once thought unstoppable. The prophet Medivh opened the portal to Draenor, the Orcish homeworld, and led them into Azeroth starting the First War. The Orcs had been tainted by demon magic and this had caused them to be filled with a lust for blood and battle. However, they were crushed in the Second War and an assault was made on the Dark Portal, the entrance to Draenor. Their homeworld was ravaged and was close to destruction. Now all that remains is a plain called Outland, inhabited by some demons, Fel Orcs and Draenei, a race of mummy-like assassins. The remaining Orcs were rounded up after the Second War and put into Internment Camps where some of their warrior spirit was lost. However, there may come a day when the Orcs rise again…

HES: Yes, I realize this chapter was fairly short but the main purpose was to introduce Banok, a character that I made up and own. The chapter also sets the stage for the next part of the story where our heroes head off to Kalimdor and explore further places. So please read and review!


	5. Scourge of the Sea

Chapter 5: Scourge of the Sea

HES: Hey again faithful readers and welcome back to my story! Contrary to what you may think, Scourge in the title of this chapter does NOT refer to the Undead Scourge. In fact, they will not be in this story at all, period. Sorry if it seems misleading, but the Scourge refers to something else you will see in this chapter. It's…

Bran: Don't spoil it just let 'em read and see it for themselves!

HES: Ok ok, now on with the story!

XXXXXXXXX

The ship was not large, but was not small either. It had two masts, with flowing white sails and rigging to climb to the top. A crow's nest rested atop the foremast. There was a cabin which had four small beds, one more than they needed but more is better than less. Below decks there was a hold where they set up a table to eat and stored their supplies here. The helm had a strong steering wheel made of oak wood that showed little wear proving the ship was fairly new. Rey seemed the best sailor of the three, Bran again got seasick but Rey's healing magic again saved the day. Banok seemed interested to learn and did fine work trimming sails and steering at the helm under Rey's supervision.

The main problem was that the group had no idea how long it would take to reach Kalimdor. They had loaded as many crates and barrels of provisions as possible but Bran was unsure that they had enough. The biggest challenge would prove the deadly storm known as the Maelstrom that raged in the Great Sea. This deadly storm was created after an ancient battle that little was known about by the people of the East.

After a few weeks of sailing, the explorers saw a mighty torrent of water before them.

"The Maelstrom," Rey muttered. "Get ready!" Taking his place at the helm, the young elf got ready for what could end his life. Bran and Banok each raced to a mast and grabbed the ropes to ready the sails. Rey tried to steer away, but the massive current swept them closer.

"Damn it!" Bran cursed as the wild wind whipped the rope from his hands. He scrambled to grab it again but was unable as the foresail flapped in the mighty gale. Banok roared and pulled on his sail in an attempt to change their course, but to no avail. Slowly they came closer to the massive whirling storm. It appeared there was nothing they could do as the mighty gale roared around them. The next few minutes were a blur…

Bran coughed and spluttered and he awoke on a beach with bits of broken wood and the bodies of his companions nearby. He looked to see, surprisingly, the ship almost completely intact with only a few damages in the hull and one mast destroyed. Their supplies, for the most part, were in nearly perfect condition. Banok and Rey also awoke and the three all were thankful of their luck.

"We may be lost but at least we are alive," Rey stated.

"Ya, and our ship is in fairly good condition," Bran smiled. "It just needs a few repairs."

"All right let's get to work." Banok said. Just as they were about to begin repairs, a javelin imbedded itself in Banok's shoulder. He roared and suddenly a rain of spears erupted from the jungle nearby. "Ambush!" Rey grabbed his bow and began firing back from behind a log. Bran joined him loosing shots from his blunderbuss. Banok drew out his sword and axe and charged wildly into the underbrush, bloodlust upon him. The skirmish ended swiftly and Banok walked out holding a strange creature with light blue skin and a red mohawk. The creature bit at Banok and kicked but the mighty Orc held on tightly to the beast.

"Hey mon let me go," The creature sputtered. Banok released the thing and it lunged at him but he kicked it and it collapsed back to the ground.

"What is tha' thing?" Bran asked.

"A Troll," Rey answered. "They are enemies of my people and we have been at war with their kind for millennia. I know of Forest Trolls, but they look and speak differently than this kind. It must be an island variety."

"There must be a colony," Banok said.

"And I suggest you leave mon before we decide t' kill ya," A shorter troll with paler skin and gray hair that hung down stood walking with a gnarled cane. "I have eyes everywhere, ya can't run away." At that moment Bran noticed a strange structure beside the man that resembled an eye on a pole. It blinked and moved side by side. "Yes, I have seen ya since ya first landed."

"You will never kill me!" Banok roared and rushed at the elder Troll his blades whirling. As he was about to cleave the creature in half, a ward erupted from the ground and a shock of red energy hit Banok. He cried out and was frozen stock still with the elder Troll laughing wildly.

"Your friend won't be moving for another few minutes. I'll give ya an hour t' get of mah island mon." The shaman said.

Bran and Rey walked over and carried Banok swiftly back to their ship. They loaded him and some of their cargo that had washed ashore onto the vessel. They worked swiftly to repair the damaged hull and then raised the sails and set off but not before a sinister laugh echoed from behind them.

"NO!" They heard the cry of the Troll Witch Doctor and the sound of arrows. They turned to see many Trolls running and throwing their spears at a strange woman with scaly skin who held a bow. The spears bounced harmlessly off a strange blue shield around her body and she laughed a bubbling guffaw. Raising her hands, several bolts of lightning erupted from her hands and hit four trolls killing the instantly.

Bran and Rey drew out their ranged weapons and aimed at the creature as they cast of. One of Rey's arrows hit the vile creature in the chest and it dropped to the ground. They thought it was over as the island slowly became distant but then they saw a rippling of water and scales.

Banok was still unconscious in the hold while his friends awaited the inevitable attack of the strange sea snakes. They were not very fast, but emerged suddenly onto the deck, around a score of them. There were varying types, half of them had blue scales and carried large gold tridents. Another five looked feminine, with light green scales, long tales with ridges on the top and carrying bladed staves. The final five resembled the other majority, but has dark green scales and were far larger. They slowly slithered towards Bran and Rey in revenge for their fallen comrade.

"You ssshall pay for what you did to our missstresss…" One of the muscular green ones hissed in a voice that sounded as if it was underwater. Bran drew out one of his axes and rushed towards the creatures while Rey cast a spell turning one of the pale green ones into a mere sheep which he proceeded to behead with one swipe of his blade. Bran's axe cleaved the arms off one of the blue creatures and tossed its dropped trident into the chest of another.

"What are you?" Rey asked as he continued to attack.

"The Naga!" One of the pale green ones yelled back as she fired a blast of magic that knocked Rey against one of the masts. He did not rise as pain surged through his body.

"DAMN!" Bran roared, realizing he was outnumbered greatly. Like a sign from a higher power, a primal war cry erupted from below decks and Banok flew out like an arrow from a bow and plowed into one of the green Naga crushing his body against one of the ship's rails. His axe and sword wheeled around his muscular form and he cleaved another four into pieces. The remaining few Naga, seeing they were no match for an enraged Orc, jumped over the side of the ship and swam away. With that Banok collapsed to the deck.

"Banok!" Bran cried out as he raced over to the Orc. Rey's consciousness was returning and he raced over and began casting a healing spell over Banok with glowing hands. The Orc slowly rose. "Thank goodness." Bran said. "Ye saved mah life, Banok."

"You would have done the same for me," the Orc replied. "Those vile snakes…"

"They are Naga to be precise," Rey said. "But before today I have neither seen nor heard of them."

"Nor have I," Bran said. "Perhaps there is much more to learn of the world." Bran turned and then saw something he had hoped for… "Land ho!"

Bonus Profile: The Maelstrom, Island Trolls and Naga

The Maelstrom is a raging storm at the heart of the Great Sea. It lies directly in the center of the world and was formed from the destruction of the Well of Eternity after the ancient battle between the Night Elves and the Highborn. The conflict destroyed the well, tearing apart the world and creating this storm which is furious and never ending. However, nearby several islands remained and it is here that there lies the fabled Tomb of Sargeras. Also some of these islands are home to a race of Trolls, skilled in ancient voodoo magic. The Naga are an ancient and dark race of sea serpents. They were once night elves that served the Queen Azshara and were twisted into these new hideous aquatic forms.

HES: Well, there goes another chapter, thanks all for reading and reviewing my stories, specifically CrimsonBloodElf and OmegaTrooper. If you read, please review, you will also see your name here on this list. Well, 'til the next one. (Note: I realize that the Naga weren't reawakened until Illadin did, but please people bear with me and don't go pointing that out).


	6. Secrets of Ashenvale

Chapter 6: Secrets of Ashenvale

It took less than an hour to land and unload supplies from the ship. They saw a lush green forest before them, that looked to be an excellent place to explore. However, as they entered, little did they know that they were being watched.

Bran made sketches of trees as the trio marched through the undergrowth. Rey felt a strange presence around them, but mentioned nothing of it to his companions. Banok took the lead, hacking a clear path.

They made camp in a forest clearing and set up tents and started a fire. After eating a hearty meal, they went to sleep. Two of the three slept peacefully, while one awoke to the point of an arrow in his face.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" Banok asked looking around.

"REY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Bran called out wildly into the woods, but the Elf was nowhere to be found. As night again fell and their hours of searching seemed for naught, a voice answered their plea for a clue.

"Your ally is with us, you will regret trespassing here." A mysterious female voice echoed from the trees.

"Who's there?" Banok roared looking all around himself. Laughter echoed from all around.

"Leave our forest now or we shall execute your friend. Drop your weapons now and we shall free him." The voice came again.

"It's a trick," Bran whispered to Banok. "Keep your weapons, they won't free 'im."

"I ask again drop your weapons." The voice sounded slightly harsh now.

"Show us our friend is unharmed first!" Bran called back.

"As you wish," Rey, bound in rope, fell to the ground from behind a tree. "Do not approach lest our arrows find your hearts. Now drop your weapons and leave and your friend's life, and your own, shall be spared." A soft groan of string and wood entered Bran's highly sensitive ears and he realized they were surrounded. He dropped his axe and blunderbuss reluctantly as did Banok with his sword and axe. "Good, now you shall leave our forest." They approached the bound elf, who was unconscious, and hauled him towards their ship. However, when they arrived, a terrible thing had occurred. Their ship was torn apart, smashed, and sinking. Bran cursed as he saw several scaly tails moving away from it.

"Perfect." Banok muttered. "Now we have to go back into the forest unarmed."

"Maybe those creatures…whatever they are, will understand our plight." Bran answered.

They trudged back into the woods with Rey still slung across Banok's shoulders and, ironically, still tied up. As they re-entered the dark woods, night had fallen.

"I thought you were leaving strangers," the voice came rippling through the trees. "It appears you fools don't learn. Fire my sisters!" A rain of arrows flew from all around them as the deadly missiles buried themselves in the warriors. Banok charged at the trees but dropped before he was within two meters of them. Bran attempted to run but his path was cut off by a strange woman on a panther that threw a glaive at him. The deadly blade buried itself in his chest and Bran sputtered and fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was a group of purple skinned elves picking up Rey and heading off into the trees.

XXXXXXX

Bran arose, pain all around him. He felt he could barely move. His chest was covered with blood, but luckily some chain mail he wore beneath his clothing had saved the glaive from ending his life. Banok also seemed in pain and Bran saw him pulling arrow after arrow from his muscular green form. He then put a strange poultice of leaves on his wounds.

"Those cowards!" Banok yelled. "They fight from the shadows without honor!"

"Ya, and now they have Rey again," Bran muttered. "This is all very bad. We need to find him."

"Well," Banok continued. "During the Second War I was quite the tracker. Let me see," he walked over to a tree and pointed to the ground. "Tracks, about five hours ago I'd say. They are heading northward…Let's move."

"But we are unarmed, and there is an army of these things," Bran said with his voice quavering slightly.

"Then we will be as silent as them. After we sneak in, we shall free Rey and be off as quickly as we can." Banok said.

"All right," Bran smiled. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXX

Rey awoke, his whole body throbbing, to see a group of creatures milling before him. Struggling to move, he realized that he was bound to a tree. The creatures slowly approached, he shuddered in fear and then had a strange realization.

"You're elves!" Rey cried out, seeing the strange purple skinned humanoids.

"Yes, _tresfisoon _(young one)." A female elf said to him. She wore a black cloak and a sinister looking helmet. Clutched in her right hand was a bladed disc and in her left were five small daggers. "I am Saithis, _Kaeldori _(Night Elf) Warden of this area of our beloved _Ashenlune _(Ashenvale). What is your business here outsider?"

"My name is Rey Maplefire and I am a High Elf explorer. My friends, Bran Bronzebeard and Banok, are also explorers. We are attempting to assemble a journal of these travels and send it all over the world so everyone will know what lies in wait."

"You have made a great folly," Saithis said menacingly. "This is our sacred forest. No outsiders pass here and live. Your execution will be tomorrow morning, seeing as you and your foolish friends did not leave when we asked." She left, with a group of Night Elf women following her, some on foot armed with bows while others rode panthers and carried glaives. However, one remained behind. She slowly approached Rey and he quivered in fear of what she would do to him. He could tell these elves were capable of cruelty and doubted that Bran and Banok had survived their encounter. He was on his own now.

The elf came closer; she looked very beautiful to Rey. Her flowing black hair and deep grey eyes entranced Rey, but her beauty was not this issue, his survival was. As she approached, he readied himself for the worst. It was then a most unexpected thing happened, she planted a kiss upon his cheek.

"I apologize for the actions of my mother and the sentinels," the beautiful young elf said, drawing slowly away. "My name is Raven and I am also a warrior. However, I dislike the treatment of yourself and your friends. Also, your adventuring sounds quite interesting. Do you wish to make a deal?"

"And what would that be?" An astonished Rey asked.

"I will free you, but if so you must let me join your expedition." Raven said.

"Of course, we would welcome assistance," Rey said smiling as Raven drew out a knife and cut his bonds. He fell to the ground but she helped him up.

"We must be swift, if my mother finds us we have no chance of survival," Raven said. Rey embraced her.

"Thank you for freeing me," they stared into one another's eyes before Raven spoke.

"We can get closer later, now we must run!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Damn!" Banok cursed as he and Bran moved through the underbrush. "If only I had my sword we'd be able to cut through this stuff!"

The two had been traveling, what seemed pointlessly, through the forest for hours. They had been careful and had narrowly escaped a tribe of strange bear like creatures Banok identified as Furbolgs. It seemed they were making no progress until a rustle of leaves alerted them and they saw Rey alongside one of the women running through the forest.

"REY!" Bran cried out to his friend who wheeled and ran, with the elf, towards him.

"We can't stop keep going," The female elf cried. Bran and Banok did not need to be told again as a hail of arrows flew from behind them. They fled, and luckily were deft enough to avoid being skewered. "We won't be able to beat them all," she continued as they hid in a cover of trees.

"I have an idea…" Bran began as he grabbed a nearby vine, pulled it down and tied it into the shape of a noose and flung it over a tree branch. "Traps."

The others follow suit with Raven giving out daggers she carried to facilitate the creation of the defense. The four warriors retreated into the trees as they saw the Sentinels coming towards them.

As the Huntresses charged upon their mighty Nightsaber Panthers, cries of distress filled the air as their mounts or they themselves were tripped or pulled high into the boughs of Ashenvale. The archers began to hastily try and cut their sisters from the traps that had been set. This bought enough time for the group of adventurers to flee…

XXXXXXXXXX

"If we continue south here we can reach Mulgore," Raven said, "there we shall be able to find enough supplies to build a ship. The noble Tauren inhabit the area and they will surely help us."

"That will work, let's head off," Banok began. However, as they began to march down a dusty path out of the forest, there was a rush of air and Bran dropped to the ground. A sinister green dagger was sticking out of it. Rey rushed over and began to chant a healing spell but a knife at his throat caused him to stop.

"_Destras…felikal? _(Daughter…betrayal?)," the warden Saithis said turning to Raven.

"They are mere explorers…spare them_ madre _(mother)," Raven answered her.

"I am unsure we can trust them, but if you see them as no threat I will allow you to go with them, but move quickly, the Sentinels are not far behind me." Raven hugged her mother as Rey finished his healing spell. Bran was knocked out but Banok hefted him onto his muscular shoulders and carried him along. The road lay ahead and the explorers, with a new ally in tow, headed towards a new fate…

Bonus Profile: Night Elves and Ashenvale

The Night Elves, also known as the Kaledorei, are an ancient, tall purple-skinned race of Elves that inhabit the area of Northern Kalimdor known as Ashenvale. They are reclusive and dislike outsiders who dare breach the borders of their sacred forest. They worship Elune, the Moon Goddess and are completely in tune with nature; beasts of the forest and tree-like spirits known as Treants often accompany the Night Elves into battle.


	7. Danger Beneath Sand

Chapter 7: Danger Beneath Sand

The path from Ashenvale deviated through a hidden passage Raven showed the companions. The tunnel was dark but Raven was confident in where she was leading them. Not much later, the group emerged in a warm area with high mountains and sand covering the ground.

"Welcome to the Stonetalon Mountain range," Raven informed the group. As she said this, Bran jolted upright from his place on Banok's shoulders. He quickly took out his journal and pen and began scribbling furious notes. "If we continue our course and head southward we will reach the Barrens."

Bran grinned widely, "Aye, seeing more uncharted territory fills me with joy, soon all the inhabitants of Azeroth will know of them."

"Yes," Rey supported him. "It will be good for all races to be more educated of the expanses of the world."

"It is still quite a ways," Raven informed Bran. "Perhaps one of us could tell a tale to pass the time?"

Oddly, Banok opened his mouth. "I have a tale to tell. It is of the reason that I loathe humanity so greatly. I feel you should know it before you condemn my hatred for those bastards."

The group listened intently as they passed over the crags and rocks around them.

"It was only a short while after the Second War," continued Banok. "My clan, realizing the Horde was scattered and defeated, retreated to a secret colony we set up within the Alterac Mountains. However, it was not long before the Alliance found us. We tried to resist, but their forces were far too mighty and we were soon rounded up. I resisted the greatest of anyone, even successfully slaying one of their commanders. To punish me, a human warrior, curse his name, killed my wife, son and daughter before my eyes."

The others gasped. "How awful," Rey said, "I can't believe Humans would show such brutality."

"There is evil everywhere, regardless of race," Bran commented. "I was informed the Orcs were mindless beasts only interested in killing the Alliance, but Banok and his clan are not that way."

"Correct," Banok continued. "That man…I swear I will find and kill him. His name was Garithos."

"I'm sure you will get your revenge," Rey said.

Banok nodded. "I intend to."

Raven looked somber. "I have a story of pain as well to tell. I never knew my father, mother tells me he was a Druid of the Talon. Many Night Elf males are, they slumber and meditate in a plane known as the Emerald Dream. My father and many of his comrades still sleep there."

As Raven finished her short tale, the ground shook beneath them. Out of the sand jumped three gigantic green spiders. One latched onto Raven and pinned her to the ground. She drew her knife and began to hack at the creature as it bit into her chest with its poisoned fangs.

Bran jumped off Banok's back, but with his weapons lost in Ashenvale he had to fight bare handed. Banok and Bran charged at the spider on Raven and began to attempt to pull it off. Banok grabbed a large stone and slammed it into the spider crushing its exoskeleton and causing green liquid to spew out of it and all over Raven, Banok and Bran.

"It's poison do not touch it!" Rey called as he blasted one of the spiders with magic killing it. "I have seen similar spiders in Quel'thalas!" He fired another bolt of magic killing the final spider and rushed over to his comrades.

Raven had passed out from the poison and Bran and Banok were fading fast. Rey quickly muttered spells of curing, praying mentally his friends would survive, especially Raven. He could not let her die, they had just met. He loved her, he wanted to live with her, back in Quel'thalas, the beautiful forest…

Raven slowly opened her eyes and Rey, eyes filled with tears, hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Rey," she whispered. "You saved my life."

Bran and Banok slowly awoke and thanked Rey as well.

The group quickly readied and began setting off further through the Stonetalon Mountains, guided by Raven's knowledge.

"My people have known these routes for a long time, since ancient times. Southward live other races, most deadly but some, in times of need, have allied with my people." Raven informed them.

Several days passed, the group camped out now and then in caves or other safe places. The following days were uneventful, no attacks of wild beasts. In this time, Banok was able to fashion a new axe out of wood and stone while Rey, with Raven's help, made a new bow. Bran on the other hand chose a slab of granite which he sharpened to make a sword with a bark handle.

It was then they reached the Barrens.

HES: Well everyone here's the long awaited chapter! Thanks for your patience. My old hard drive on my laptop crashed which had this chapter on it. Originally, they were supposed to be immediately in the Barrens this chapter but, I thought a detour to the Stonetalon Mountains would be better so the group could gain weapons and more experience in the world. Don't worry, next chapter they will reach the Barrens and a new character will be introduced!


	8. Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 8: Survival of the Fittest

After several days a walking, Raven led the group to an expanse of desert where a multitude of teepees were set up. She instructed the others to wait outside the camp while she went in and attempted to parlay with the chief.

Banok became edgy as minutes of waiting became hours, and soon a whole day had passed with no sign from Raven. The Orc had taken to lifting stones to increase his strength, menial but effective. Bran and Rey, meanwhile, were busy pitching camp and hoping that Raven would return with good news.

At night on the second day, Raven returned to the adventurers. "The Chief has informed me that he will allow us to stay, but he would like to meet you all first."

"Excellent," Bran said as he began taking down the tent and putting out the fire Rey had started. "Let's go lads an' lass!"

The group approached the camp and were startled by what they encountered (save Raven). Large humanoids, at least eight feet tall, that stood upright like men but with the physiology of cattle. The creatures wore simple leather garbs and some even wore headbands or more elaborate headdresses filled with eagle feathers. Raven motioned to a large teepee with paintings of these creatures, the Tauren, hunting large gray beasts which Raven informed them were called "kodos." The two braves outside opened the flap in the teepee and motioned for the group to enter.

Inside, on a large rug intricately woven to show scenes of tribal life, sat a Tauren, larger than the others. Not only this, but instead of the usual brown of Tauren fur, this creature sported an albino coat. In his mouth was a peace pipe and smoke swirled around his great form. Behind him were an array of trophies: animal pelts, bones, spears, feathers and other various oddities attached to the teepee or lain on the ground.

"I am Gar Skullcrusher, Chief of the Copper Horn Tribe," the large albino Tauren said, taking a drawl on his pipe and blowing the smoke out in large rings towards the group. Rey and Raven coughed, not used to such smoke, but Bran was an occasional smoker himself, while Banok's captors at the interment camp were avid users of tobacco. "Some of my race, like myself, are gifted by our Goddess, the Earth-Mother, with foresight. I knew you would all come here this day. And I know you are here because you wish for an escort into Mulgore so that you may build a ship to continue your expeditions. I also know a large force of Centaur is massing at this very moment, and readying to attack my tribe, they will attack tomorrow at dawn; I do not know if you will live, but my vision has told me you will aid us. If you do not believe I have this power, I shall prove it. Bran, you detest the taste of milk and have a fear of vultures."

The four stood in stunned silence before the chief until Bran spoke. "It's true! Not even me own mother knew that! Aye, we'll help ya! It's only fair if yer gonna help us."

"Yes, in exchange for your aid we will not only provide you with an escort to Mulgore, but also more supplies. My vision has told me the Centaurs will strike at dawn. I would suggest you ready yourselves now. Feel free to move your camp into our village." Gar instructed.

"Our thanks," Rey said as the others nodded. Bran led them out of the tent and headed to where they had left what few supplies they had outside the encampment. The Tauren graciously provided them with a teepee which they could stay in, and bring with them on their continuing journeys. Banok lit a fire with some flint and tinder while Raven and Rey hunted some deer which Bran expertly cooked.

After their meal, the party set about training to prepare for the battle they would inevitably need to fight. Rey, along with some Tauren braves, set up targets can practiced their archery, along with some of his magical blasts which impressed many of the Tauren.

Raven also practiced archery, but in addition she started trying some stealth tactics taught to her by other sentinels and her mother. She snuck up behind animals roaming the plains and tried to see if she could bring them down before they could hear and flee.

Bran and Banok sparred with one another and many powerful Tauren warriors. Bran was surprised to find many of them used large totems, usually for decoration, but in times of war were carried as clubs. They were expertly carved and painted, and Bran took breaks from combat practice to make sketches of them in his notebook.

Bran, Banok, Raven and Rey trained late into the night, forsaking sleep to better their skills. When dawn came, they were well prepared.

Boom…

From far away a faint note rang out as the lines of braves assembled. Pipes were put down and totems were taken up, children and elders retreated to the safety of the teepees as the fighters marched out from the camp and onto the barren, sandy expanses.

Boom…

Now the centaur were in plain sight, line upon line of the vile beasts. Half man, half horse, these hideous incarnations carried either two-handed axes or bows. Several even carried staves, and electrical energy surged around these particular Centaurs. Bran noted several were carrying drums which they were beating slowly.

Boom…Boom…

The centaurs drew closer and their pace picked up from a slow walk to a trot. The

drummers beat faster as they crossed the sand, kicking up dust clouds.

Boom…Boom…BOOM!

The drums intensified, Gar raised his hand. "My braves, warriors, allies! You are the pride of our tribe! Nay! The pride of our race! These Centaurs have plagued our race since the Dawn of Time! The Earth-Mother supports us! Let us slay these monsters to preserve our tribe!" The Tauren braves cheered and snorted, banging their chests ceremoniously.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

The drums were faster, even faster than before and became louder and louder. The centaurs brayed and whinnied and shouted war cries in their guttural tongue. "The range is closed! Fire!" Gar ordered looking sternly as Tauren archers, along with Rey and Raven, began assaulting the lines of Centaur with a volley of arrows. Several Centaur fell, but the rush forward continued, as the bodies of their fallen comrades were merely trampled on by the onrushing horde.

Rat-tat! Rat-tat! Rat-tat! Rat-tat !

A snare drum held by a Tauren warrior beat quickly in answer to the Centaur, rallying the Tauren around him. Raising the mighty totems passed down by their families, the braves braced for the charge.

BOOM!

The Centaur slammed into the Tauren lines, killing many by the cleaving axes or arrows that flew from the short bows carried by the Centaur farther behind. Centaur mages cast spells of lightning, felling many Tauren as their flesh and fur were charred. Many Tauren lost heart as wave upon wave of Centaur bore down on them.

Rat-tat! Rat-tat!

The Tauren drummer, a young bull, beat his snare incessantly with cries of, "Rally! For the Tribe!" Formerly disheartened Tauren, seeing the bravery of this lad, turned and with renewed vigor began to crush many Centaur beneath their totem poles. Rey, out of arrows, began to cast spells incinerating many of the Centaur. Banok hacked wildly through the lines, he eyes permeated by a red hue, Bloodlust. Bran fought on as well, slashing apart a Centaur mage as a warrior raised an axe to strike at him. Bran turned to parry, but he could not bring his sword around fast enough. The axe sped toward his head, but suddenly stopped as blood gushed from out of the beast's eyes. Its body fell in a heap on the ground and Bran saw Raven, clutching two fine Elven daggers, standing on its back. She winked at him and continued her stealthy warfare.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BANG!

The Centaur drummers beat faster even still, driving their brothers into even more of a rage. Axe armed Centaurs sped at the young Tauren drummer, but were halted as Gar jumped in the way. The Centaur paused, awe-struck by the sight of a white Tauren. Gar used this to his advantage, crushing one of the beasts whole under his mighty totem. The others suddenly got control of their fear, and attacked the white Tauren. Several were bowled aside by the Totem Pole as Gar's muscles rippled with energy, his sinew almost crackling beneath his skin. Blood coated the pole and his body, and he even dug his horns into one of the Centaur, gouging out its heart and lungs.

One Centaur, however, had been planning his strike carefully, and lunged as Gar had just slain one of his comrades. Though Gar was strong, even he could not lift the hefty Totem before the Centaur swung his axe. The drummer boy, scared the one who saved him, his chief, would die, dropped his drum and drew out an axe to strike. Gar raised one of his hands and motioned for the drummer boy to get back, even as the axe of the Centaur cleaved through Gar's chest.

No blood came out. The axe did not even stop moving as the surprised Centaur flew through Gar's body and slammed his axe into his own ally, an archer. Gar smiled. "My body is also blessed by the Earth Mother, vile creature! She watches over me!" Gar's form was now a pale, shimmering image which could be seen through. "This is my ethereal form! No substantial weapon can harm me now, though I cannot strike back. Though I need not do so."

The Centaur looked quizzically, somehow understanding what Gar said, and turned to see the fate of the others of his kind. Hundreds lay dead, while many others were fleeing or being crushed by Centaur warriors. Far more were slain by a mighty squad, a Dwarf, a High Elf, an Orc and a Night Elf. Flames erupted from the High Elf's hands, the Dwarf and Orc cut a bloody swathe through the lines, while the Night Elf struck up from seemingly everywhere slashing apart the Centaur with her keen daggers.

The Centaur had no hope. Grabbing a horn from around his neck, the Centaur that had just failed to strike Gar blew a loud, long note. The Centaur that were still fighting retreated, and many Tauren drew arrows to be ready to fire.

"NO!" Gar ordered. "Let them live, the dishonor of failing this day will be a fate worse than death. We have slain enough of their kind that they will trouble us no more. We must attend to our wounded and dead." The Tauren stopped in their tracks and dropped their weapons. They walked back to the village, returning with shovels.

It took until nightfall to bury all the corpses. The stench of blood still lingered in the air as healers set about putting poultices and bandages made of hide onto the wounded warriors. Young Tauren brought water to the soldiers, while the Elders congratulated the fine heroism.

A bonfire was erected and a feast of victory began. Pipes were passed around, and Bran felt good to be filling his lungs with smoke, but this was different, not the normal tobacco imported from Hillsbrad…

"Bran? BRAN!" Banok yelled, but it did not affect the Dwarf. Strange swirling colors filled his eyes as he took another toke on his pipe.

"Hee hee! A Gnome wearing a dress while eating Menethil Harbor haw haw!" The Dwarf laughed as he cavorted around the room. His companions shook their heads, but the Tauren were busy in this wild state themselves.

"I do not understand the purpose of smoking and I think I never will," Rey said refusing a pipe offered to him by an old squaw.

"I agree," Banok snorted, "the footmen at the camp used to smoke. It smelled something awful! Some nights I couldn't even sleep from the horrible scent of their pipes!"

"I had never even experienced this," Raven whispered. "It seems awfully odd and damaging if you ask me."

"Come on loosen' up haw haw! Take a toke! Heh! Toke!" Bran offered his pipe to his friends, but they were already slinking away from the wild feast and heading to their teepee where perhaps the noxious fumes wouldn't reach them.

The next morning Banok awoke early, washed himself with water from the well the Tauren had expertly constructed in this desert, and dressed. He headed over to where the bonfire had been, now to see it was only smoldering ashes. Around is lay the forms of the bulk of the tribe, along with Bran. Banok saw several youths and elders wandering around, picking up discarded pipes and sweeping junk into a large pile which they set afire. He even noticed the bones of a dead elk being ground into fine powder which was given to the medicine man, possibly for a potion or poultice of some sort.

"Glorious, nothing is wasted," Banok was awestruck. "Such ingenuity." An elder female Tauren walked up to Banok and nodded.

"Our people conserve, we live off what the Earth Mother gives us and we know from blade of grass to mesa, everything has a divine purpose." She preached.

"I was never one for religion, but you make a good point." Banok said. "I think all creatures should be more thankful for what we have been provided; many ignore the simple blessings of food and home."

"You are very wise," The elder answered. "Had you been born a Tauren perhaps you would have made a fine druid."

"Magic is something I have never understood, and probably never will, nor do I ever wish to." Banok stated. "I have seen horrible spells cause rampant destruction, and seen wizards corrupted to be horribly ripped apart by their own energies. My people themselves were corrupted by the influence of Daemonic Magic."

"I can understand your concern, and that is why our people only draw our power from nature," a majestic voice came from behind Banok and he turned to see Gar. "Sadly, our tribe has no druids and very few shamans, but many other Tauren tribes have these positions filled. They are gifted by the Earth Mother, like me, but with even more power. Druids have been known to make trees and shrubs lash at their enemies while even the heavens rains stars upon their foes. Shamans utilize totems, like ours but smaller, which harness magical energy. Sadly, I do not know much of either."

"Interesting," Banok said.

"Yes, it surely is. Excuse me," The elder female said bowing to her chief before heading off the aid in the curing of a hide by a nearby tanner.

"Your escort is ready, whenever your friends rouse themselves," Gar informed Banok. "You may want to give the short one, Bran, some time to recover, he smoked quite a bit. Those who aren't used to it usually suffer its effects for several days at a time." Gar rose and walked off to his teepee as smoke from a nearby cooking fire swirled around his muscular, pale form. It was like something out of a dream and Banok could not help watching for as long as he could until the Tauren disappeared behind the hide folds of the teepee.

Banok rose himself and returned to where he and the others hand camped. They had been given a teepee, large enough for all four, but plainer than the others; it was a pale sandy color, and had no paintings of hunts or heroes on the outside. Banok lifted aside the flap of the teepee to see Rey and Raven still asleep. He chuckled a bit to himself and exited, taking his axe with him. Maybe hunting could pass the time…

HES: Well, I know it's been awhile since I updated, but (and I know I say this a lot but it's true) I've been insanely busy. But no, loyal fans, I will not desert you! This story will go on! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to review! Your input is valued!

Bonus Profile: The Tauren

The Tauren are a proud and mighty race of humanoid cows/bulls. They have a long history and have fought together alongside the Night Elves in the War of the Ancients. Like the Night Elves, they worship Cenarius and have a deep love of nature and strive to protect. The Tauren also have druids, like those of the Night Elves, and some of them are even on the illustrious Cenarion Circle, a council of druids started by the Night Elves. The Tauren originally lived in the Barrens, though most tribes have moved to Mulgore where the grasslands are far better for hunting and survival.


End file.
